Moving Forward, O What A Feeling!
by tvgamergeek
Summary: Jane, Maura and the Prius. One-Shot. Rizzles Smut. See warning inside. Same story re-posted with less errors.


**Warning: Do not read if you are offended shameless product placements. F/F pairing. **

**Just a bit of mindless smut for fun. I have re- posted this story after fixing up the errors. I hope I got them all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. I am not affiliated with Toyota.**

Detective Jane Rizzoli walked down the corridor to her best friend's office.

"Hey Maura, I got your message. What's up?"

The blonde looked up from her desk and gave the detective a warm smile. "I have the most wonderful news Jane, I bought a new car."

"Really? Seriously Maura? I'm working a double homicide and you drag me all the way down here to tell me you bought a new car?" The brunette scowled at the Chief Medical Examiner.

"But Jane you don't understand. It's a Toyota Prius and it is most delightful." Maura swooned.

"Most delightful? Are you high?" The detective asked. She knew the Doctor wasn't on the same wavelength as most people but this was bizarre even for her.

The blonde tilted her head slightly. "You know that I don't use drugs." Pausing while she fully contemplated the question she continued. "Although I do consume alcohol and that could be considered a drug, it does alter a person's cognitive and..."

"Aghh" Jane moaned. "It was joke Maura. Geez, I thought you learnt to tell when I'm joking."

"Well Jane, under normal circumstances I can tell when you're joking. But today I'm distracted by the Toyota Prius. I'm so excited, let me take you for a drive and show you how wonderful it is."

"Double homicide? Remember? You are meant to be doing the autopsies." Jane replied annoyed.

"Oh those can wait. I mean they can't get any more dead." The blonde laughed at her own joke.

Jane gave her friend her best "O really face".

"Come on Jane don't look at me like that, you are going to love this car. I promise you will never want to drive anything else ever again." Maura smiled.

"OK." The detective grumbled as she agreed to the blonde's demands.

Maura took the other woman's hand and led her to the parking bay.

"Here it is, isn't it wonderful?" Maura beamed.

"Oh my God! It's the most perfect thing ever." Jane sarcastically said, continuing with "I love it. I want to marry it. I want to have its babies."

"OK, very funny. I get it, sarcasm." Maura felt disappointed that her best friend didn't appreciate the car as much as she did. She knew Jane wasn't in to motor vehicles but this car was different. Maura couldn't put into words how she felt, she just knew when she looked at the vehicle she felt something inside her stir. And that when she was inside it she wished it could be inside her too.

Jane began circling the Prius, running her long fingers on the hard shiny body of the car. "Mmm feels so good against my fingers Maura." Jane purred.

"Stop it Jane!" Maura snapped, as she felt herself getting wet. It turned her on watching Jane's fingers run along the _rear spoiler with LED centre high-mount stop lamp_.

"What's wrong? Getting jealous? Come on Maura join me." Jane teased.

Maura couldn't hold back anymore. She dropped to her knees, not even caring about scuffing her shoes and began to kiss and suck the _LED headlamps with auto level control, auto-off feature and headlamp cleaners_. "God this feels so good." The blonde whimpered.

Jane began grinding her aching core into the _Color-keyed power heated outside mirrors with folding feature_. "Maura I need you to talk dirty to me. Please tell me about the special features that come as standard." The Detective begged.

"Oh Jane there are so many. _15-in. 5-spoke alloy wheels with full wheel covers, automatic climate control with air filter, dust and pollen filtration mode, electric compressor, humidity sensor and push-button controls, rear fold-down centre armrest with two cup holders_."

As her best friend told Jane about some of the fantastic features of the Toyota Prius the brunette began to feel her centre tighten. She couldn't believe how a car could make her feel so good. She was so close, but she needed more.

"Maura please! Inside, I need inside." Jane panted.

Maura could only groan at Jane's request. Using the _remote keyless entry system with lock, 2-stage unlocking and panic functions_ she pushed the button to let Jane in.

Jane thrusted herself into the driver's seat, but Maura quickly grabbed at her pulling her out.

"No Jane I'm the one in the driver's seat today." The blonde winked at the brunette and quickly shed her clothing before slowly entering the inviting space.

Maura groaned at the feel of the_ Leather-trimmed and heated 6-way adjustable driver's seat with power lumbar support_ against her naked body.

"Mmmmm so good, these leather seats don't come as standard Jane, but they are so worth the extra money." Maura purred.

"God you are so right Maura." Jane had taken off all her clothing too and had entered the cabin. Sitting next to Maura she stated tweaking the dial for the _JBL® AM/FM 6-disc CD changer with MP3/WMA playback capability._ "Talk to me Maura; tell me how you want me to do this. I want you to feel amazing."

"Do anything you want, just don't stop." Maura begged while fingering the air vents.

"O Jane I'm going to …." Maura's clit started throbbing harder and her wetness increased just at the thought of what she was about to do.

"Don't leave me hanging Maura; tell me what you are going to do?" Jane growled.

"I can't, I think if I say it I will come. I am so close but I don't want this to end. The Prius has so much more to offer." The blonde panted while trying to regain some composure.

"Then just show me." Jane barley whispered as she began rubbing her clit on the _Centre console with sliding armrest, storage compartment, front dual cup holders, removable utility tray, wire-management feature and 12V power auxiliary outlet._

Maura nodded and gently slipped the key into the ignition. Both women let out a collective groan.

"Are you going to turn it on? Tell me Maura I need you to say it." Jane begged. She was so close.

Maura looked at Jane with the most lust filled eyes the detective had ever seen. "Yes Detective Rizzoli I am going to turn it on, but not before you put on your _3-point seatbelt with Emergency Locking Retractor (ELR)_. I don't want the _driver and front passenger seatbelt warning sensor _to go off before we do." The Doctor winked at her friend.

Both women fastened their seatbelts, and looked at each other wantonly. Maura took Janes hand in hers and said "I want us to go together."

Jane merely nodded, unable to form any words as the aching between her thighs became almost unbearable. Together the women turned the key in the ignition; the sound of the hybrid engine sent the two women over the edge.

"Prius you're the best ever." Jane screamed out while she gripped the _Passenger-side dual glove compartment_ to ride out the most intense orgasm she had ever had.

Maura felt her orgasm start at her feet and radiate up through her body. When she felt the feeling subside she pushed the pedal to the floor and instantly came again.

The pair sat quietly panting for a few moments as they recovered from the best sex either of them had ever had. Maura turned off the ignition causing Jane to pout.

"Come on Maura, just give it a minute and I'll be able to go again. I'm sure the Prius can handle it."

"Now Jane, that was fun but I need to get back to work. Remember that double homicide?"

"Crap, yeah I forgot about that." The Detective grumbled.

The two women exited the Prius reluctantly and quickly dressed. Walking back to the building Maura turned to Jane with a sexy smile. "You know Jane, we didn't even try out the best feature of the Toyota Prius."

"Really? What is it?" The Detective replied eagerly.

"The back seat. Plenty of space for us to fuck."


End file.
